lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Bolo Bugaughtiichi
Bolo Bugaughtiichi is a minor antagonist in LISA: THE JOYFUL, he wants to capture Buddy and use her for perverse reasons. Appearance Bolo Bugaughtiichi is a pale-skinned, older Caucasian Male with graying hair that is styled into a mullet, he possesses no eyebrows, and large red lips, as well as four scars of unknown origin along his face, he also has wrinkles along his cheeks, and a cleft chin. Bolo Bugaughtiichi wears minimal clothing, unlike his gang, as he is only wearing a black pair of pants and a red armband on his right arm. Personality Bolo Bugaughtiichi is a prime example of the perverted men that Brad Armstrong feared would harm Buddy, he makes no effort to conceal his pedophilic desire to sexually exploit her, and refers to her as "Pristine Meat", he also has a disrespectful personality, as he sarcastically refers the kindhearted Rando as "The Fearsome Rando" and mocks him for his demands that he stop harassing Buddy, and egocentrically refers himself as "The Golden Opportunist" in the same sentence, showing that he is prideful as well. Despite this, Bolo is shown to be clever and resourceful, as he set up a ambush involving him using Rando as bait to trap Buddy into a vulnerable position. Story Buddy encounters Bolo twice during the game. At the beginning of the game after Rando and Buddy leave the safehouse, they shortly encounter Bolo and his gang. He makes threats towards taking Buddy and Rando tells him to stop, however Bolo laughs him off. Rando realizes he won't be able to fight the gang in his condition and suggests to run. Bolo claims that "this is his world now" and that "nothing will stop the conquest of the Golden Opportunist" Immediately afterwards Sweetheart appears behind his gang and kills one of them. It gives Rando and Buddy the time they need to escape. Bolo looks on after them as his gang is being massacred. The second and last time you meet him is towards the end of the game. It will trigger the event once Buddy has defeated 5 Warlords of Olathe. Buddy finds Rando hanging from a pole with barbed wire, dangling over a large chasm as bait. He tries to tell Buddy something before the wire snaps as she quickly grabs onto it. Bolo then appears quoting his father again "you can lead a horse to water, and then do whatever you want to it!" ''Rando urges Buddy to let go of the wire as Bolo is planning to rape Buddy as she holds onto the wire. '''Buddy is then given the option to drop him or hold on tight.' Hold on tight Rando shouts at her to let go, but she gently rebukes him by saying she's going to save him. Bolo then moves towards Buddy and the screen moves away to the left. Shortly afterwards Bolo remarks about hearing something, as Sweetheart flies across and decapitates Bolo. Rando then is able to tell Buddy what he wanted to before, and reveals to her that he was complicit in the plan to kidnap Buddy with the men in pink. He then begs for forgiveness and states he just wanted to protect Buddy as she abruptly drops the wire. Buddy climbs down the chasm to find Rando dying at the bottom still asking for forgiveness. Him saying "I-I- wanted you to be safe" ''which induces Buddy's rage. She begins to beat Rando, even exclaiming "''I hate you Brad!" and "I'm going to rule this world whether you like it or not!" and then finally slits his throat. Drop him Buddy apologizes to Rando, and he says he understands. After he falls Buddy swiftly turns around saying to Bolo "You son of a bitch" and then proceeds to fight him. After Bolo is dead Buddy can climb down the rope and see Rando, unfortunately when you interact with him it says It's too late, he's gone. Both choices end ultimately with Rando's and Bolo's death. This entire event can also be completely skipped by simply not interacting with the rock the barbed wire's attached to and moving forward to the next screen. doing so won't, however, prevent Rando from falling to his death. Locations * The first encounter is at Pre-Area 1(Joyful). * The last encounter is on the road to Area 2 Crossroads(Joyful). Notes * Bolo has a skill where he attacks multiple times, causing more damage to Buddy. It's recommended to fluster Bolo to save some turn to heal or attack. Trivia * Bolo Bugaughtiichi's signature laugh ("Haaaa!") is a sped up sound effect made by Slave Lord Jim. * If the player chooses not to interact with Rando and just go to the next area, Bolo's death is never seen. Category:Enemies Category:Joyful Category:Joyful Enemies Category:LISA:_THE_JOYFUL Category:Bosses